User talk:Ellipses485
Welcome! Zapp Brannigan Hi, may I just say great work on this article. If you continue to edit like this, you will become a valued member of the wiki. Thank you for the edit, Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:32, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Wiki Code Hi, I noticed on your user page that you don't know a lot about Wiki code. Leave me a message if you need any help with the code. I know a lot now. Also, when editing/creating pages, please try and add Infoboxes to the articles. Thanks and keep up the good work, Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:56, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :I tried editing the infoboxes and i can hide fields but it leaves blank spaced where the name should be, it doesn't remove them. Yeah, so in future if you could add infoboxes into pages, that would be a great help. Thanks, Solar Dragon (Talk) 05:23, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Nominated for Adminship Hi, I have seen your work and decided to nominate you for adminship. I don't know what will happen but you do stand a good chance. Good luck, Solar Dragon (Talk) 09:12, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! Ellipses485 19:09, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Even if you don't become admin, I will ask again in about a month. You do deserve it. Just keep up the work and don't leave. I became admin here is a few days. Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:14, 7 June 2009 (UTC) An Important Task I have been doing an important task over the last couple of days and was wondering whether you could help. All of the Stub articles need to be rethought. If the article is long enough, please remove the template. If it needs expanding, please expand it and remove the template. Thank You, Solar Dragon (Talk) 21:01, 12 June 2009 (UTC) IRC Have you ever used IRC? It is here: http://java.freenode.net/. Just type in your username into Nickname and Solardragon into channel and we can talk about the wiki or anything else if you want. Feel free anytime. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:07, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Futurama Wiki Blog You may or may not be aware of the new blog feature of the Wiki but I have started up a Futurama Wiki blog which I will update daily. It is here: User blog:Solar Dragon. Just thought that you would be interested. Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I was aware that Wikia was going to launch that particular feature. I'm not much of a fan of blogs, but I can see how the tool would be good for coordinating wiki inprovements and such. Ellipses485 16:49, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hello, User of the Month Congrats, you! I think Solar Dragon made a good choice. :) -- Dhalia 17:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) The New Justice Team I just wanted to say I really love The New Justice Team page, it looks fantastic! You have an eye for layouts. -- Dhalia 15:23, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, glad it came out alright. Ellipses485 Adminship I would like to renominate you for adminship. Would you like to become admin because we are in a busy period at the moment. Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:45, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :I have nominated you and you just need to accept the nomination now. Solar Dragon (Talk) 18:10, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, thanks! Like I said last time, I'd be more than happy to join the management of the wiki. Ellipses485 18:17, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::The rules have changed slightly now. You have to write here: Futurama Wiki:Requests for Adminship that you accept underneath your nomination. Read the rules through just in case anyway. Solar Dragon (Talk) 18:19, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I did notice that. I'm not sure exactly what I needed to say to accept, but settled on the simplest wording I could think of. Thanks again. Ellipses485 18:32, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, that will do. Great. Good luck. I will add a section about it on my blog as i do with every new thing. Solar Dragon (Talk) 18:42, 5 July 2009 (UTC) NoThat's Fine. No Really that's better than deleting them altogether 13:27, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Recent Edits I don't mean any offense by fixing your recent edits. I know we are both here for the same reasons, to make this wiki an excellent Futurama resource, but I just wanted to let you know I always enjoy your pages - I just wanted to add more info and fix certain links. Don't want you to think I am stepping on your feet :) Also I was reading the script for Why Must I Be a Crustacean in Love? and the emperor is named as Decapod Emperor, which is why I changed that. Also, I hope you feel free to fix any edits I make that need fixing, I'm never insulted :) -- Dhalia 00:05, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :No, please feel free to improve any of my pages. Rest assured if there's any conflicts of interest in the edits, for my pages or any others, I'll make it know (and I would hope you do the same). :That's intersting that the script calls him "Decapod Emperor," the transcripts I consulted used "Decapodian." I'm split on which would be better, but I think Decapod works better because it implies that he's the Emperor of the planet rather than the species. I guess I should fix the article then... Ellipses485 00:18, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh that is interesting, which scripts are you looking at? I was using this one http://www.imsdb.com/transcripts/Futurama-Why-Must-I-Be-A-Crustacean-In-Love.html I think it would be great if the community could decide on which scripts are canon and make it sitewide. We really need some sort of guidelines for this wiki. I've been thinking about how best to do this and I'm not sure. MemoryAlpha has an amazing set of guidelines that makes editing and sitewide consistency easier. -- Dhalia 00:22, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, now I've thought about it, I think I've changed my mind again. I think that adjective form of the word would work better, because "Decapod" "Emperor" is two nouns in a row, whereas "Decapodian" "Emperor" is adjective noun. But I'll slap the conjecture template on the top and make a note in the discusion section. Yeah, some consistancy would be great in how we do things, hopefully we can work something up soon. I was using Futurama Madhouse (and thier use of "Decapodian" seems to jive with The Infosphere's transcription too). Ellipses485 00:31, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :It's so hard trying to decide things like this sometimes. I was thinking, how would we do it for Earth? Would we say "Earth President" or "Earthican President"? Of course, we make it easier and say President of Earth. Would it be easier to say Emperor of Decapod 10? We do say Emperor of Trisol. Of course, Emperor of Decapod 10 isn't in the script and as a general rule we should go by the script. I'm perfectly happy with the conjecture template, but it's interesting to think things like this through. -- Dhalia 00:40, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, if Decapod Emperor was correct, than you'd actually call the President of Earth, Sol President, because Decapod would refer to the system as a whole and they live on the tenth planet of the system (because technically Earth would be Sol 3). But obviously we're not going go with that, so we should go with something less confusing. So I think Decapodian is the best bet, because if there's an Empire starting at Decapod 10 then it would be the Decapodian Empire. So the leader would be titled Decapodian Emperor. (Wow, that came out much better than I thought it was going to). But yeah, we should defenately develop a system of guidelines. Ellipses485 00:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::OH! I see, you explained that very well. Maybe we can add a guideline to the wiki's to-do list. -- Dhalia 01:42, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Important Blog Article See my blog. It is important. Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Redirects Hi, you seem to be making a mistake with redirect pages. You have to type in #REDIRECT and not REDIRECT#. The # goes first. Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:08, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I usually have to double check, I guess I didn't do that this time. Thanks for catching that. Ellipses485 21:43, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I know you don't know me but I have a a picture of ornik the amazonian woman just to help theinfosphere.org they might have more pictures for this wikia. sorry just helping. BRITSTA1 :Hi, we know about the Infosphere website. We would prefer to get our own images uploaded, not some stolen from other websites. Solar Dragon (Talk) 05:34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Congratulations You are now an admin here. Glad to have you on the team. Solar Dragon (Talk) 10:11, 21 July 2009 (UTC) How do I... Alright, a few weeks ago I made a redirect from Leonard Nimoy to Leonard Nimoy's head since the page was about the head, the cartoon character and not the actor. Well, now that I want to go make an actor page for Nimoy I've got this redirect. Is there an easier way to go about removing the redirect other than rolling back 3 weeks worth of work me and others have done? I'm certainly willing to do that but I wondering if there was an easier way. You seem to be doing redirects a lot today so I thought I'd ask you. Thanks a lot! -- Dhalia 00:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, the you'd have to turn the initial Leonard Nimoy page into a disambiguation, then link it to a new "Leonard Nimoy (actor)" page and the "Leonard Nimoy's head" (the character) page. Of course this means that the redirect will not work anymore, but the links would go to the disambig page first and can be changed as needed. I'll see what I can do. Ellipses485 01:23, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, so there you go. I've changed the redirect page into a disambig page. For future reference, you can get to the redirect page by clicking on the small link under the title of the page redirected to (obviously you have to go through the redirect page first) then you can edit the page normally and add the disambiguation template. Ellipses485 01:35, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::OK, I will make the Nimoy page then, thank you for your help. I'm not sure I understand, but if it comes up again I know the gist of it now. This wiki editing stuff can get very confusing at times. -- Dhalia 01:49, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I meant to do this earlier... Thanks so much for alphabetizing the professor's inventions. I left the note to myself and then completely forgot. I really appreciate it! -- Dhalia 22:05, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Futurama" rewatcharama" Hi Ellipses485, I don't know if you caught it, but yesterday Solar Dragon and I were discussing having a sort of "rewatch" of Futurama to lead up to the new episodes. I've made an example here. I'd like to hear your opinion too. You probably have some helpful suggestions, you always do! -- Dhalia 15:07, 27 July 2009 (UTC) i agree. add hints abouut it and make it so you do all of season one genius. Phillip J. Fry 15:58, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Admin task requests Good news! I have a few annoying requests. First, I wanted to ask for your help with the rewatch thing. Solar Dragon said he would be able to place the link before he went on holiday but I think he ran out of time. Could you please do this? I'm not sure exactly how to say it or how to link it to the information drive. I was thinking something like... "Join us weekly as we watch every single Futurama episode. Chat about it here and add any improvements you can to the Space Pilot 3000 article". But I am sure you would be able to reword it better. Also, do you know a magical wiki way to make it so we wouldn't have to change the links every week? Next, we hit 1000 pages today with Brittany Murphy! Next, I also asked Solar Dragon if he could make an infobox for the songs we've recently added. I'm sure it could wait till he gets back, but if you have time and it's something you can do, would you mind? Last of all, I am so sorry to pester you two so often. I think most of these requests are something only you two can do, otherwise I'd do it and not have to bother you. Sorry about that. Oh and second last of all, your edits to Zapp Brannigan's page are great and I'd really like it if you wanted to re-nominate it. Phew! I think that's all! -- Dhalia 18:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, where to begin? I'll look to see if I can post a link to the re-watch thing on the kajiger on the top of the page for logged in users (just below the edit tab thing), but no promises because I'm not sure how to go about doing it at this point. I think I can put a note on the "Latest News" section on the main page advertizing the fact that we hit 1000 articles (Yeah us!). I'll try and figure out templates, and get a song infobox we can use (although I don't know about getting a video box in it at this point). We'll see what I can do here. Ellipses485 20:40, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::The song infobox looks good, and I'm not sure we need to put a video in the infobox, you're right. But I'm just wondering, is composing and writing songs different? Didn't Ken Keeler win an award for writing a song? I think they are two different things, can we add writer to the box as well. If it isn't then never mind. hah -- Dhalia 22:42, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, that's a good point. I'm not sure whether composer and writer are the same thing or not, because it really depends on the context (though I think that here; composers deal with the actual music while writers deal with lyrics and such). You're right that Ken Keeler did a bit of musical contribution for the series as well as writing and producing, yet the problem is that it's going to be very difficult to figure out who wrote what, because its not creditied and other sites like IMB are conflicted. But certain songs seem to have two contributors, so I think I'll change the infobox to have a "music by" field and a "lyrics by" field. Let's see how that works, and we can always change it if it doesn't. Ellipses485 15:25, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks for fixing that. When I was putting the infoboxes on the song pages I realized it is going to be a bit of work to figure out composers and writers. I was tempted to just put Christopher Tyngin all of them! ;) Thanks for your work :) ::::OH and, where did you find the information for the original title for Back to Work? I just want to know for my own future references, not that I doubt you :) -- Dhalia 16:15, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Well, it seems to work alright. I know Tyng did the music for every episode, but there are times when others like Keeler also contributed, so I suggest that we look to see if there is anything crediting the song to anyone specificially, and if not assume Tyng wrote it. I've been using the IMDb pages for Keeler and Tyng, which is wehre I figured out the name change. Ellipses485 16:30, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh don't I feel like an idiot. Oh well, it's not a new feeling. I think you have a good plan there to go with Tyng unless proven otherwise. -- Dhalia 18:49, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :AH hah! I found it. After searching through all of Solar Dragon's contributions I was able to find the sitenotice page to add the rewatch info. http://futurama.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Sitenotice I thought about going ahead and doing it myself, but I'm hesitant to play with the front page as I'm not an admin. If you want me to I will but... -- Dhalia 22:25, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::Luckily, my mum brought her laptop with her. I can't do much in the way of editing but I am happy that we have reached 1000 articles. Congratulations to all of us. Thanks for keeping the wiki and I will be back on either Monday or Tuesday. Solar Dragon (Talk) 09:41, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Re: the policy guidelines, etc I ran across this on the plagarism page: "The essential standard is: If it's obvious to a reader that your text is copied from another source, then it can be considered plagiarism. Copying and pasting text from a website into the wiki is a bad idea, even if you change some words here and there. The one exception to this standard is Wikipedia, whose license allows other people to copy their text." I would like to see the wording toned down a little to discourage people from copying from Wikipedia. I thought that was against policy in the first place, but I guess I was wrong. I wouldn't like to see the entire wiki to turn into an exact copy of Wikipedia because really, what's the point of that? -- Dhalia 05:19, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Wow cool, I was looking to write up something of that nature (defining and explaining the ills of plagiarism)for the policy page, but couldn't quite find where to start or the right words. But that's great, now I can just steal this and incorporate it into the new policy page (isn't that ironic), thanks for finding this. I guess that's what got you the coveted title of User of the Month, congratulations! Ellipses485 14:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh thank you, I just saw that. If there is anything else you need for the policy page please let me know and I'll help in anyway I can. -- Dhalia 14:35, 1 August 2009 (UTC) RTE editor So I had a little problem with an unregistered user last night, but thanks to IRC I learned a bit about it. It seems he was using something called an RTE editor that has a bug that messes with parameters. You can read about it here RTE editor. So in my ignorance I suggested he be blocked, please ignore that. It would be nice if he would register so we could communicate though but whatever. -- Dhalia 05:37, 6 August 2009 (UTC) IRC I've finally figured out how to do IRC, Solar Dragon and I have been able to chat in real time and it was helpful. At any rate, if you ever have time I'm going to be there from now on, http://java.freenode.net/ and I seem to just be in #Solardragon. Thanks for your help today with the deleting and such :) -- Dhalia 02:16, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that IRC thingy, I've been meaning to look into that... I'll have to do that sometime. Anyway, I've been trying to help out as much as I can lately, but have been a little busy and have only been able to make minor edits here and there. Ah well, that's life... Ellipses485 02:48, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ah yes, I know how that is. All we really talked about today was the new font I think. You didn't miss much :) -- Dhalia 03:06, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::We are on right now, please join. Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:25, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Infosphere/Wikia I have just had a very big discussion with some members of the Infosphere on a forum. Could you please look at it and tell me what you think. http://www.peelified.com/index.php?topic=18201.new#new Solar Dragon (Talk) 09:42, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks (again) You really do have a way with words and I appreciate it. If only I could steal it for awhile... At any rate, I really appreciate your recent response. I'm deathly ill and throwing up constantly, but once in awhile I check to make sure there is at least no vandalism, as Solar Dragon is gone on holiday and I wasn't sure how often you were around. Next time I get frustrated I'll thinking to myself, "How would Ellipses write this...?" Thanks :) -- Dhalia 18:28, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, I try my best. Thanks. Sorry to hear you're ill, hope you feel better soon. Ellipses485 20:35, 12 August 2009 (UTC)